Little Red Riding Hood
by babybells231
Summary: Fairy tales the way they were meant to be told. Rated M for safety and possible lemons.
1. Prologue: Nature

**Hello world I'm BAAACCKK... in case any one cared so this is a short paced, short story based on the _Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales _comic book series. This is the first of many...or 5 if I get lazy and we're starting with Little Red Riding Hood played wonderfully by the amazing Bella Swan. As They say on with the show** t(ツ)_/¯**.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and Zenescope owns the Grimm Fairy Tales series and the plot, I own a laptop **ಥ_ಥ

Link to the original comic inspiration on my profile.

* * *

**Prologue****:**

Young love is not unlike the forest, both are to be entered at one's own risk; there is beauty to be found in nature, beauty... and danger as well.

Beneath the surface of nature's beauty lays a cold heart. A heart that shows no mercy or remorse.

It is the heart of a predator, a beast that stalks the night.

Forever on the hunt, its hunger ever growing, its appetite insatiable.


	2. Love ' Em and Lose 'Em

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and Zenescope owns the Grimm Fairy Tales series and the plot, I own a laptop **ಥ_ಥ

Link to the original comic inspiration on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mike**

**Bpov/Third Person POV**

In the living of the small two bedroom house of police chief Charlie Swan and his 17-year-old daughter Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan sits two teenagers in the heat of a passionate make-out session. The rather handsome jock looking boy in his blue and yellow Forks High Letterman jacket runs his right under the the girl's black mini skirt as he starts kissing her neck.

She grabs a hold of his hand pushes it away gently as turns to him and speaks,"We have to stop Mike." Chief Swan's 17-year-old daughter states firmly to her jock boyfriend Micheal Newton; but I don't think her boyfriend seems to understand. "Relax," he says as he brings his thumb down to rest in between the opening of her shirt right on top of her perky, and rather large breasts. As he slides his finger down to the valley of her breast miss Swan seems to have had enough of him and his perverted ways; she grabs both of his hands and says, "Stop Mike," dead set on not letting things get any farther than that.

Of course her boyfriend doesn't appear to agree with her as he jumps upward off the couch and precedes to yell at her, "What's with you Bella!?"

"I just want to slow down okay"

"We've been going out for two months now and you haven't let me do more than kiss you!"

"I know," is her quiet reply

"Tyler and Lauren have only been going out for three weeks and they've already gone all the way!" he throws at her

"Lauren has had sex with half the school, so of course she doesn't think it's a big deal." she retorted

"That's because it isn't a big deal. Bella, when are you going to grow up? What do you want to be the only virgin in th e junior class?"

Bella couldn't look him in the eye as she almost mumbled, "I'm just not ready Mike."

with an aggravated sight of frustration Mike turns to leave, but before he's out the door turns his head in Bella's direction slightly and says,

"You know what, why don't you call me when you're ready."

and with that he slams the door and stomps off into the night. Bella's tears begin to fall as she puts her hand over her face, when she can't take it any more she gets up and runs upstairs to her room crying along the way.

When she reaches her door she swings it open knocking over a box of old papers and books and dives onto her bed.

_"Maybe I do need to grow up or I will be the last virgin in the damn__ school,"_ she thought with her face buried deep within her pillow.

She lifts her head and continues to think deeply as he tears start to dry _"I'm just not sure about Mike. Almost since the day we started dating he's been pushing me._her tears stop as she continues to contemplate on this subject _"Sometimes I'm sure I'm just another one of his conquests. One more notch on his jockstrap. He was always so sweet and nice before we started__ dating."_Bella got out of her bed and went to clean up her mess from earlier in the pile of old books lay a red book with gold trimmings .

_"What's this?"_ Bella reaches out for the book, there was no title and the book had a magical feel to it.

**Bpov**

I open the to the very center page and am surprised by its title

_"Red Riding Hood? I haven't read this since I was a little girl."_The cover art on the title was a girl who looked a little like me?

I turn the page and start to read-

_Once Upon A Time..._

* * *

End of chapter one so what do you think?

Personally I HATE making anyone from twilight a bad guy... well except for the bad guys so to write Mike as a horny, douche-bag, jock really hurt right here *points to heart* any way hoped you like it .

Next Chapter : Through The Woods

Enter Edward and Jacob


	3. Through The Woods

**Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here **ಥ_ಥ

Link to the original comic inspiration on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Through The Woods**

**Third Person POV**

In a small village town that lies in between the most beautiful mountains and a dense dark forest is a young girl whose is known to villagers by the name Red because of her beautiful red hood and by her closest friends and family by Bella.

She was a beautiful girl, her heart shaped framed elegantly by her reddish brown that flowed in waves down her back curling tightly at the ends, her button nose both cute and subtle, her large chocolate brown eye the same color of her hair portrayed nothing but kindness and love for those who knew her, her lips were plump and kissable, though one lip was slightly larger than the other but this slight imperfection only made her more desirable, with wide child bearing hips, slender waist, and large breast she was a vision of perfection, a goddess down to earth.

Bella, though she was very beautiful and extremely kind, had few suitors. She was known as a fighter and was seen constantly within the dark forest which not even the village's bravest man would dare enter. She was also very stubborn and strong willed woman, hard working, a brave, strong, stubborn woman was not what men were looking for in this day and age. She had slightly defined muscles from the farm work she did after her father fell ill and passed on to the other world.

Even though many sought her heart one had already claimed it.

**Bpov**

Walking up path to my home I carried freshly washed clothes and sheets in a basket along with several clothes and came to stand in front of the clothes between two great trees and started to hang them out to dry humming a merry tune as I worked. I watched as a family of rabbits hopped along the line of forest; the smallest one stopped and peered up at me with pitch black eyes with curiousity and then quickly hopped away following its family back into the dense brush.

As I hung my last sheet my dear mother Renée called out to me from our small kitchen, "Bella, come inside please,"

I quickly checked my work and went off to assist my mother.

"Yes mother?" I asked as I strode into the kitchen, mother was preparing a basket of food.

She turned to me and said,"I need you to take this basket to your grandmother."

I reached up to grab my red hood off of the hook next to the door and tied it securely around my neck as my mother continued to talk to me.

"You must hurry, I don't want you in the forest after dark."

"You act as if this is the first trip I've made to grandmother's house alone."

"Make sure you stay on the path,"

" I will mother,"

"Don't dawdle and don't talk to strangers."

She called out to me as I walked down the path into the forest. I was not halfway up the path as I saw a man, a noble perhaps, riding a brown horse come to a stop in front of me.

"Hello beautiful lady," he said to me smiling widely down at me from his atop horse

"Hello Edward,"

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days."

"That's because you haven't been by to visit me."

He got down from his horse so could give me a proper explanation, "I'm sorry dear. I've been so busy tending to my father's affairs that I just haven't had the time. I didn't mean to neglect you."

I turned from him and said, "Well you did."

"I am terribly sorry. I would like to see you again if you'll let me." his hands were on the tops of my arm.

"I will. You can take me to the village fair next week." He pulled me close and kissed my neck gently his breath was hot against my skin my breath caught little,

"I was hoping it would be sooner," His lips slide my neck as breathing gets heavy


End file.
